


Hellsing: Oblivion

by Xennariel



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manga fic. Integral centered. Three years after Millennium's defeat Integra begins having strange and vivid dreams. Soon she discovers these are not dreams at all when a new enemy appears. One that is far more dangerous than Millennium had ever been. AU. This was started before the series had ended so it was my take on the continuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellsing: Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a crack fic and my very first fanfiction that I started about eight years ago. I never finished it, but I figured I'd post the first chapter up to at least have something on my new AO3 account. xP I had a lot of people that enjoyed this so I will post what I have if people are interested enough. My writing has gotten better and I honestly don't like where I was going with this so I will probably never complete it. There are ten chapters completed though, so I'll post them if you'd like. Anyway, thanks for reading!

The fire ripped through the town and ravaged everything in its path. Screams and shouts were heard and the laughter of men echoed into the early morning. The sun hadn't risen above the trees of the forest yet and so it was still dark.

A young blue haired girl stood behind a large tree, tears streaming down her cheeks. A blue and silver furred wolf pup stood at her side, ears flat against his head, he whined sadly up at the girl. The girl dropped to her knees and cried harder, the tear drops falling onto the leaves beneath her, her long hair concealing her face. The wolf whined sadly again and nuzzled her. The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking sadly at the wolf then back to the bloody slaughter taking place before her. A determined look appeared on her face then as she stared ahead. She stood and stepped forward from the trees and glared at the human men that dared to hurt her race.

The men in the village were celebrating their victory over the demons that resided in that town. They had come before dawn and killed the demons, most while they slept. As they laughed and cheered, a few of them noticed the young girl with long blue hair, fangs, pointed ears, a black dragon tail and black demon wings. She glared menacingly at them, but the men just laughed and aimed their crossbows. The girl growled, tears streamed down her cheeks, a dark aura surrounded her, and driven by anger and sadness she blew away everything within that hemisphere of that world.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Integra bolted up in bed, sweat soaking her clothes and making pieces of her hair stick to her face. She breathed heavily, her heart pounded in her chest. A dream.

"Bloody hell..." she grumbled and ran a hand through her hair.

Tossing the covers aside, she sat on the edge of her bed, put on her glasses, and opened up the top drawer of her cherry wood night stand. She took out a box and pulled out a cigar. Placing it between her teeth she lit it and inhaled. She stood and blew out the smoke, white swirls surrounding her as she walked to the double glass doors leading out to her balcony. It was still dark out, so Integra figured it was close to four or five in the morning.

What a strange dream it had been. Demons, explosions, blood, death. Perhaps lack of sleep and the war with Millennium had finally caught up to her.

Integra sighed and stared out into the dim lights of London. It had been such a grand city before the war. Now, three years after Millennium's defeat, the city was half the size it used to be and quite dismal. The only things that had been rebuilt fully were the royal palace and the Hellsing mansion. There was significantly less furniture in both the palace and the mansion, but both had been rebuilt almost exactly as they were before they were destroyed.

The queen had been rushed out of the city and hidden somewhere Integra didn't know, but she survived and that was all that mattered. Integra continued to serve the queen faithfully and even helped in some royal affairs since she was, after all, the last knight of the round table left alive.

Sir Hellsing opened up the double glass doors and stepped out into the cool air. The slight breeze blew her hair to the side a little and felt good on her heated skin, still dotted with sweat from her dream. She took one last drag from her cigar and breathed out the smoke into the breeze before snuffing it out on the balcony railing and tossing it into the trash bin just inside the doors.

"Excellent shot, Master." came a deep smooth voice from behind Integra.

She looked over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to find her pet vampire standing in the doorway clad in his normal attire minus the glasses and ridiculous hat, his usual grin plastered on his face. His inky black hair hung at shoulder length this morning and seemed to blow to the side a bit despite the fact there was no breeze where he was standing.

Integra shrugged at his comment and turned back to look out at London, ignoring him. He didn't seem to notice as he stepped up to stand next to her near the railing. Integra turned to look at him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked him. "The sun will rise soon."

It was Alucard's turn to shrug. He chose not to answer her question and instead decided to comment on her attire.

"You look ravishing in your pajamas, Master." He said teasingly.

Integra smirked. Her night clothes consisted of a simple cotton white tank top and matching white pants.

"I'm sure..." she replied.

Goose bumps began to form on her arms and she folded her arms over her chest, holding onto her upper arms. She had finally cooled down after waking up from that odd dream.

"You're cold." Alucard said, his grin no longer there, replaced by an unreadable expression.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm quite all right." Integra said stiffly.

Alucard decided not to push the subject, and a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face once more. He turned to face Integra who looked up questioningly at him.

"Having nightmares are we?" Alucard teased. "That hasn't happened for quite some time."

"I'm well aware of how long it's been since I had a nightmare like that, thank you." She replied, staring him in the eyes.

Alucard moved slightly closer.

"Well, will you be requesting my presence as you sleep like old times?"

"Probably not."

Alucard moved closer.

"Pity."

Integra smirked.

"Perhaps."

Alucard moved closer and bent over, his face now inches from Integra's.

"Are you sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" Alucard whispered.

"Quite sure." Integra replied.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Integra placed the palm of her hand on Alucard's forehead and shoved him back. She didn't use much pressure, but his upper body flew backwards and he pretended to fall off balance. He threw his head back and laughed. Integra simply smirked and walked back inside.

"And a good day to you Integra!" Alucard said, grinning madly, before disappearing as the first rays of the sun rose over the horizon.


End file.
